The Greatest Gift
by shiawasena neko
Summary: Cordelia wants a baby and has Zoe and Kyle participate in Marie LaVeau's fertility ritual. Things go wrong, and Kyle ends up carrying the baby and going through an accelerated pregnancy. Warning for mpreg, obviously.
1. The Beginning

The Beginning

Despite all her power, despite having the world at her fingertips, Cordelia still felt empty.

There was a void inside of her, a void that she'd tried to fill numerous times with numerous things - sex, alcohol. She'd tried to focus more on her studies of plants, too. And of course there were the students…

She'd gone out of her way to personally tutor as many as possible, filling up her schedule with appointments with different witches. But that void was still there, and deep down, she knew what she wanted. No, needed.

A child. A child of her own, to care for and love.

00

Marie Laveau had a ritual that would allow Cordelia to become pregnant. Queenie had found the directions laid out in a book among Marie's possessions and had been kind enough to bring it to her.

Just as Marie had told her, the spell called for two ounces of sperm amongst other things.

That was Cordelia's first problem. She had plenty of male suitors, but none of whom she knew well enough to want a child with. She would have to find someone else, then. Someone who she could trust.

After some time, an idea came to her.

Kyle.

Kyle was good. He was reliable. Prior to having been killed, he had wanted a bright future. He had been intelligent. Of course, there was the issue of Kyle's various body parts. Was the dick on his body actually his?

Obviously, she would have to discuss the whole issue with both Kyle and Zoe.

00

Cordelia went in expecting the worst but hoping for the best.

As Supreme, she could have forced Kyle to meet her needs, but she didn't want that. If this was going to happen, it was going to happen with permission from all parties involved.

The three were now sitting in Zoe and Kyle's room, the two younger people on their bed, Cordelia on a chair.

"A baby?" Zoe asked.

"Yes. I would not expect either of you to care for it, or to even have anything to do with it - it would be purely my responsibility. It's something I've wanted for a long time - to be a mother, to have a child to love."

"And you want my...genetics," Kyle replied. He had a stunned look on his face.

"I trust you. However, I wasn't sure if… well, when everything was replaced…" Cordelia blushed, "I'm not sure how to ask this question."

"It's his, if that's what you mean," Zoe answered.

"I think we need to talk about this," Kyle added, looking at Zoe.

"I agree." She turned to Cordelia, "Please give us some time. We'll let you know our decision soon."

"Thank you," Cordelia said, "For at least considering it. If you were to say yes, I'd be forever indebted to you."

00

"The Supreme owing us can be a good thing," Zoe said, now that she and Kyle were alone. "And it's not like we'd have to raise it."

"Still… it'd be my child. Half mine. I'd want to protect it, be there for it. Give it a better life than I had, and I'm not sure that Cordelia would allow it."

"She seems pretty desperate."

"Plus...Would I have to sleep with her? She didn't say how she intended to do all of this."

"She and Hank tried to have kids before, but weren't able to. I think she is infertile. She's probably going to try to use a spell. I doubt you'd have to sleep with her."

Kyle frowned, and sat back down on the bed.

"This is really confusing. Hard." Sometimes when Kyle was stressed, he regressed back a little bit, speaking in shorter sentences and acting more moody. Zoe could see it happening again now.

"Hey," she said, kneeling in front of him. "It's okay. We have time to think it over." She took his hands, "Don't get upset."

Kyle nodded, calming as she touched him. Zoe always seemed to have that effect on him - made him calm.

"Okay," Kyle mumbled.

Zoe continued to hold his hands for a while. They could discuss the subject again tomorrow.


	2. Voodoo Gone Wrong

Voodoo Gone Wrong

In the end, Zoe and Kyle agreed to help Cordelia on the condition that Kyle not actually have to have intercourse with her.

Zoe had been the driving force behind this decision. She wanted to help party because she wanted to be in the Supreme's favor, and partly because she was curious of how a child with an undead parent might turn out. That information could be useful for the future, after all.

Cordelia happily explained the ritual and what was required. Besides the sperm, she would need assistance carrying it out.

Queenie and Zoe could help with that.

It would be a painful ceremony, but it would be worth it, Cordelia assured them.

So they went through with it.

Despite her lack of experience with voodoo, Cordelia was confident that she could do the ritual correctly.

And so the stage was set. During the next new moon, Cordelia, Zoe, Queenie and Kyle gathered. A goat was brought out and slaughtered, with Zoe performing the voodoo part of the ritual. She danced around, chanting as Marie would have, before forcing herself to eat the hot pepper.

Marie had been right - it was hot. Hotter than Hades.

Kyle's sperm, collected in a glass jar, was placed near the fire, and the goat's blood splattered on Cordelia's privates. Kyle was the only one there not actively participating. He stood by, watching in fascination as it all took place. He cringed as some of the goat's blood hit him accidentally, splattering all over his pants.

In the end, Zoe fell to the ground, unconscious. Then, not a moment later, Kyle did the same.


	3. Two Weeks In

Two Weeks In

"She's awake!"

That was the first thing that Zoe heard - Queenie's voice.

Zoe cracked her eyes open. Her body felt so tense, like she'd been in the same position for hours.

"What happened?" She asked, sitting up. She cracked her back as she did so.

By now, Queenie had returned with Cordelia.

"I'm so glad that you're awake," Cordelia said, the relief evident in her voice.

"I feel like I've slept for weeks," Zoe replied. "Feels like more than four days."

Now Cordelia was frowning.

"It was more than four days," she said, softly. "You've actually been asleep for two weeks."

"What?!" Now Zoe was angry. How come no one had woken her up? And where was Kyle? He needed someone to care for him - who'd been helping him while she'd been out? _Had_ anyone been helping him?

"Where's Kyle?" She demanded, throwing her legs over the side of the bed. She moved to get up, only then noticing that she was attached to an IV.

"Gemma…she's a licensed EMT, she put it in so you wouldn't, you know. Die," Queenie said, referring to one of the new girls at the academy.

Zoe sighed loudly.

"Where's Kyle?" She asked again, this time, angrily.

"He's… indisposed," Cordelia answered.

Right then, there came the sound of retching from the bathroom.

"Is that him?!" Zoe frantically pulled the IV out, not even wincing at the pain of it, and made her way over. Her legs were tired, felt heavy, but she ignored it. She opened the door to see that she had been correct - Kyle was kneeling in front of the toilet, vomiting.

"Oh, baby," she whispered, getting down on her knees next to him. She held his hair back while he was sick.

After a few minutes Kyle began to dry heave, then the sickness finally stopped. He leaned back against the wall, breathless and sweating while Zoe flushed the toilet and went to get him some water.

"Here you go," she said, handing the glass over. Kyle's hands were shaking, so she had to help him bring it to his lips.

"There you go," she said, watching him drink. "That's good. It's okay."

Kyle got down about half the glass before pushing it away. Zoe put it down on the floor and looked him over.

He looked so tired. Stressed. The bags under his eyes were pronounced. He was shirtless and sweat dripped from his body. Then something else caught her eye.

Kyle had had a small belly before, but it looked bigger now. Not by much, just slightly more rounded.

Zoe brushed it off, wondering if maybe he had been stress eating while she slept or something. Did men even do that? It didn't matter. He was sick and she had to help him get better.

The sound of footsteps made Zoe look up. Queenie and Cordelia were standing in the bathroom doorway.

"Zoe," Cordelia said, "I think we need to talk."

00

"You have GOT to be fucking kidding me!" Zoe yelled, throwing a glass from the bedside table to the ground in frustration. "How the fuck did this happen?!"

She, Queenie, Cordelia and Kyle were gathered in Cordelia's room. Kyle sat on the floor, knees pulled up to his chest, looking absolutely miserable.

"It was a mistake with one of the incantations and we used the wrong pepper. A Chilean pepper. We needed a Guinea pepper."

"So what? Now he's… he's…" Zoe could barely bring herself to say it, "Now he's a freak? Because of this? He's got your baby inside him?! His life wasn't hard enough already?!"

"Zoe, please calm down, it was a mistake - and he's going to be fine, he's just had morning sickness is all and -"

"How can you tell me to calm down?! My boyfriend is pregnant! My _male_ boyfriend, who doesn't have a uterus or a vagina or any goddamn girl parts, now has a baby inside of him!"

"Stop…" Came a weak voice. "...Please," it added.

The three witches looked over to see Kyle, who had tears running down his face.

"Kyle," Zoe replied, softly, "I'm sorry for yelling." She was still angry, but clearly, the argument was upsetting him so she did her best to force her anger down.

Kyle shut his eyes and began to rock back and forth.

Queenie frowned.

"Now you got him all upset again. We gotta talk this over calmly," she glared at Zoe.

"...Fine." Zoe got down on the floor, sat next to Kyle and pulled him into her arms. The action calmed him almost instantly.

"Let's talk details."

00

Later that evening, Kyle and Zoe were huddled together in their bed, Zoe again holding her lover close. He seemed to crave physical contact even more so than usual.

"Nine weeks… it isn't so bad," she told him, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm scared," Kyle admitted.

"You won't have to do any work at all. You can just stay here, relax. Everything will be fine."

Zoe reached down and gently touched his stomach.

According to Cordelia, Kyle was not only carrying the baby, but he was going through a faster pregnancy than usual. While a woman would carry a child for nine months, Kyle would carry it for nine weeks. Currently, he was at the equivalent of about two months along.

She wondered what he would look like in another two weeks, but brushed the thought aside when she noticed that he was crying again.

Hormones. That's what Cordelia said it was. Hormones. They made him get upset more easily. That could be dangerous, they all knew, so they planned to do their best to keep him happy.

"Hey, it's alright. Cordelia even says she'll have the cook make whatever you want, whenever you want. You won't have to lift a finger. You just ask and whatever you need will be given to you. You can think of it as a vacation of sorts."

This just made Kyle cry even harder, so Zoe decided to give up on talking. She held Kyle closer and planted kisses on his forehead.


	4. Three Weeks In

Three Weeks In

Within days, Zoe noticed a distinct pattern in Kyle's behavior.

Every morning, he would wake up and throw up. It always happened around seven am. After that, he was usually very tired, so he would go back to bed and sleep until around noon.

Then he would wake up ravenous. Every day he wanted something new, too, though he seemed to have a couple of favorites. Key lime pie, for instance. He always seemed to be eating key lime pie.

The other cravings were bad. At least, Zoe thought they were. She had to try not to gag when her boyfriend would eat chocolate ice cream with ranch dressing on it.

By the middle of the week he was starting to show more, too, and it weirded Zoe out a bit. It was like one day they just woke up and his stomach was bigger. She imagined that soon enough he'd probably have stretch marks. At least for the present, some of his clothes still fit.

There were still questions, of course, about what to do with the baby when it was born. Cordelia still wanted it, but she seemed to be willing to let them keep it if they wanted to. Considering Kyle was carrying it and all, she felt an obligation to let them have it.

Zoe and Kyle were still unsure. Sometimes, Kyle seemed like he wanted to keep it, but he was also afraid because of his violent outbursts. He truly could harm the child if he freaked. Zoe, however, was less enthused overall. She wasn't ready to be a parent, not in the least, and definitely not to a kid that wasn't hers genetically.

But, with Kyle's mood swings, she kept her true feelings under wraps, hoping that when the time came, they'd make the right call.


	5. Four Weeks In

Four Weeks In

Early in week four, the morning sickness subsided. It was replaced, however, with chronic fatigue and horrible cramps.

"Is this what you women go through every month?!" Kyle asked, as he lay curled up on the bed, nearly writhing in agony.

"I don't think it's as bad as what you're feeling, to be honest," Zoe answered. "I'll get Cordelia to cast a calming spell on you, it should help you feel a little better."

"Ugh," Kyle sighed dramatically, turning onto his back. "But I slept all morning!"

"It's either the calming spell or you writhe around in agony all day. Your call."

Zoe had been extremely sympathetic for the past two weeks, but she was starting to get annoyed. She wondered if Kyle was deliberately trying to get her attention by being overly dramatic.

"Can't you just… get me a heating pad or something?"

Zoe shrugged.

"Sure."

She turned to leave, hearing Kyle's voice once again as she walked out the door.

"Zoe?"

"Yeah?" She called back.

"Bring some bread and peanut butter up too?"

Zoe rolled her eyes.

"Got it."

Bread and peanut butter seemed to be Kyle's new 'thing'. He was eating tons of it. At least a loaf of bread a day. Zoe didn't really care, but she couldn't help but notice that he was definitely starting to gain weight, and she was sure that not all of it was from the baby.

His arms were softer and he had the beginning of a slight double chin. The stretch marks that she'd wondered about had appeared too, lining his sides.

She didn't say anything about it. Doing so would only make Kyle upset. He seemed self conscious as it was, going so far as to ask to borrow some of Queenie's shirts. She had a few that could be sorta used for males. They were massive on him, but they disguised his stomach quite well.

The other girls at the school didn't know yet. Only a few people were told, the information given out on a need-to-know basis.

Zoe returned moments later with the heat pack, bread and a jar of peanut butter. Kyle was once again curled in on himself, but he perked up when he heard her walk in.

She placed the tray of food on the nightstand and held up the heat pack.

"You're _sure _that you don't want a calming spell?"

"Yes. Gimme." He reached out for the heat pack and Zoe handed it over.

Kyle sprawled out once again and placed the pack on his lower stomach, sighing in relief seconds later.

There was a short silence. Zoe often felt like she was walking on eggshells around Kyle. She always was, really, but the pregnancy just made his moods that much worse and it was much easier to set him off.

For the time being, he seemed to be happy with the relief the heat pack was giving so she decided to make herself useful and make him a sandwich. She was spreading some peanut butter onto the bread when she heard him gasp.

The sound made her nearly drop the knife she was using.

"Kyle?"

"Zoe…" he looked at her, eyes wide. His hand was on the side of his stomach.

"She just kicked."

"She did?! And… _she?_"

"Yeah...I think it's a girl. Ooh… she did it again."

"Can… Can I feel?"

Kyle smiled and nodded. He took Zoe's hand and placed it on his side. Right then, the baby kicked again.

"Wow. That's… beautiful. But weird, too. Did you ever feel her before?"

"Just like… butterflies. It felt like butterflies."

Zoe raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"I don't know how else to describe it."

Zoe nodded.

"Well, at least, you know, you'll be able to tell that she's doing well and all."

Kyle smiled again at that thought.


	6. Five Weeks In

Five Weeks In

"This should help," Cordelia said, handing over a bowl of greenish brown paste.

She had created it using plants from her greenhouse to help Kyle. He'd been complaining incessantly about his skin, and how it hurt from the sudden changes his body was going through.

Zoe had to admit that she did feel bad for him. The stretch marks were big and angry looking and he was already scarred enough, he didn't need more skin issues.

The young witch considered all of this while looking the paste over, not tuning back in to Cordelia's words until Cordelia specifically addressed her.

"Zoe?"

"Hm?"

"I was just telling you that you should have him apply it three times a day, every eight hours or so, just in the places where it really hurts."

"Thank you."

Cordelia smiled, "I'm not done. This," she held up a large bottle of neon green colored liquid, "Will help with his other… issue."

Zoe snorted. She thought it was funny how Cordelia referred to things so delicately at times.

Kyle had been having problems with constipation.

Zoe thought that this had to do more with his diet of bread and peanut butter than the pregnancy itself, but she was tired of hearing him complain about it.

The stretchmarks, cravings, all of that she could cope with, but thinking about her boyfriend being unable to shit put her over the edge just a tiny bit and she really wanted to fix the problem and never speak of it again. Whereas a woman might seek out something to help herself, he instead went on about it in detail.

"Thank you," she said, "I really, really appreciate it. Kyle will too."

"Tell him to drink it first thing each morning. One cup of it. It'll… what does Queenie say… keep his plumbing humming?"

"Ha. Yeah, that's what she says. Thank you, again."

"Zoe?" Cordelia asked, before the girl could leave.

"Yes?"

"Have you two given any more thought about who might raise the child?"

Zoe frowned. She still wanted little to do with it, but she could tell that Kyle was growing attached. The kid was literally growing inside of him, after all.

"We're still not sure," she answered truthfully. "But no matter what, in some way, you'll definitely be a part of her life, I can promise you that."

"I should hope so."

Cordelia had a sad, wistful look on her face, and it made Zoe uncomfortable, so she made her excuses to leave.


	7. Six Weeks In

Six Weeks In

"Zoe."

"Huh?" Zoe had been dreaming peacefully when she'd heard Kyle call her name.

"Zoe," he said again.

"What is it?" She sat up in bed, noticing that the space next to her was empty. She looked up to see Kyle standing in front of their dresser's mirror, viewing himself from the side.

"I'm officially fat."

"Ugh." Zoe laid back down. "You're not fat. You're pregnant."

She wanted to go back to sleep, but was sure that Kyle would not drop the subject. He never did.

"I can't even see my toes."

"It's the baby, Kyle. Come on, it's like six am. Come back to bed."

Kyle frowned and posed in a different way, looking at himself from another angle.

"Is this why we haven't had sex?"

"Oh, god," Zoe mumbled. She forced herself to sit back up. "I literally came on to you last night and you said you weren't in the mood. We're not fucking because you don't want to, Kyle."

"How can you expect me to be in the mood when I look like this?" Now he was starting to sound angry. Zoe instantly felt empathy for every husband with a pregnant wife.

Zoe pinched the bridge of her nose.

"This conversation is going to go around in circles. If you want sex, come here, lie down. I'll get on top."

"Because I'm too fat to get on top."

"Because it will be _easier_ if I get on top," Zoe replied, doing her best not to sound annoyed.

"Well I'm not in the mood now."

"Then why even bring it up?! Good god, Kyle…" Zoe wasn't able to hide her anger that time, and Kyle noticeably flinched at her tone.

Zoe sighed.

"Look, we have to go see Cordelia in two hours for a checkup. Why don't you just try to rest until then. We'll discuss this afterward."

Kyle said nothing, but picked up one of Queenie's shirts, threw it on, and stormed out onto the patio, intent on watching the sun rise.

00

Zoe went down to eat breakfast with the other witches and returned to Cordelia's room in time for the exam. She was pleasantly surprised to see that Kyle had already shown up. Another witch was there as well.

The girl's name was Dee. She was young - fifteen, maybe, but had healing abilities. She could also sense when a person or animal was unwell. She had been present for all of Kyle's exams, and the group had grown to trust her. She had yet to say a word about Kyle's condition to anyone, despite the increasing obviousness of it.

She had Kyle lie down on Cordelia's bed and remove his shirt. Then she held her hands above his abdomen and closed her eyes to concentrate.

"Hmm… Seems fine. The baby, that is. I can tell what sex it is, if you want to know."

Zoe and Cordelia looked at each other.

"That's your call, Kyle and Zoe," Cordelia said, though Zoe could tell that she wanted to know.

"It's a girl, right?" Kyle asked.

Dee smiled.

"I knew it! Told you it was a girl," Kyle said to Zoe.

Cordelia smiled as well, though she couldn't help but feel pain did truly want a child. She would have loved a little girl of her own, but she got the feeling that Kyle really wanted to keep it.

"Alright, let me finish," Dee said, softly.

She moved her hands above Kyle's body, studying varying parts.

"The baby is fine, as I told you. Kyle needs more nutrients. Vitamins. You'll have to change your diet."

"I can get him some vitamin pills," Cordelia offered.

Dee shook her head.

"Those will help but he needs to eat more than bread." She noticed that Kyle was staring at her, stunned that she knew that little detail about his dietary preferences.

She rolled her eyes.

"Your body tells me everything, Kyle. Less bread. More fruits, vegetables, other types of grain."

"...Fine," Kyle agreed. He wasn't happy about it, but whatever.

"Anything else?" Dee asked the group.

"Yeah," now Zoe was speaking. "When it comes time… You'll be there to help us get the baby out?"

"Dee will be there, yes," Cordelia answered. "As will I."

"Yeah, about that. I'm not, like, going to have to push it out of somewhere, am I?" Kyle sounded nervous.

Dee and Cordelia couldn't help but laugh.

"The baby will be removed by a cesarean section. Dee will heal you after it is done."

"Oh. Good."

Dee nodded, "If that is all, I'll see you in a weeks time."

With that, she left the room.


	8. Seven Weeks In

Seven Weeks In

"Ow! Jesus Christ, she's gonna be a soccer star," Kyle said, wincing as the baby kicked him in the ribs.

This week he seemed to be in better spirits. He was happier overall, despite the kicking and having to pee every twenty minutes.

Since all seemed to be well, Zoe decided to talk to Kyle again about the baby.

She fully expected him to want to raise the child and she prepared herself mentally for this, but decided to ask anyway.

She was stunned when she heard his answer.

"Cordelia should have it."

Zoe stared at him for a moment, wondering if he had lost his mind.

"You really think so?"

"She wants it. I can tell. And she's ready for it. We're not."

"I...I agree," Zoe replied. "I'm just surprised. You seem very attached to her."

"I am. I love her. But Cordelia will raise her well, and I will still see her. She deserves a parent who can give her all that she needs."

Again, Zoe was stunned.

Kyle's words were a far cry from the grunting and crying and lashing out that happened so often previously. Zoe began to wonder if Dee had been doing more than just examining him. Maybe she'd been healing his mind, too.

"Oof," Kyle groaned again.

"That bad?"

"She's kicking me directly in the ribs."

Zoe grimaced. That sounded pretty terrible.

"Just another week and a half," she said, taking his hand. "Not too long at all."


	9. Eight Weeks In

Eight Weeks In

Kyle didn't want to move. He felt huge. His stomach stuck out like he had swallowed a beachball. Even Queenie's shirts couldn't hide it. He'd long since given up on wearing normal pants, too. Now he was wearing a pair of very loose pajama pants that Cordelia had gotten him. They were blue and soft and had little penguins on them, and for some reason, that made him happy.

What didn't make him happy was feeling like a whale. He stayed in bed almost all day, getting up only to use the bathroom or shower (and even that, he limited to every two days. The less movement he had to do, the better).

"Man, Jay would be pissed if he saw how soft I let his arms get," Kyle noted.

He'd definitely gained a lot of weight. There was no denying it. He was sure that once the kid came out, most of it would still be there, too.

Zoe, who was putting together a bassinet for the baby on the floor, looked up at him.

"You can work out once the baby's born."

Kyle smirked.

"I guess I ought to be grateful I didn't grow any tits."

"Yeah…. That's definitely a blessing," Zoe replied. She was being truthful - she really was grateful that he hadn't grown any boobs. That would've been too much. Sure, she'd had that three-way with Kyle and Madison, but she really preferred men.

There was a silence, with only the sound of Zoe's work building the bassinet filling the room.

After several minutes, Kyle spoke.

"You still love me, right?"

Zoe nearly dropped the screw driver she was holding.

"Of course I do!"

"Even with all this?" He rested a hand on his stomach.

Zoe frowned and stood up. She sat down next to Kyle and kissed him on the lips.

"I'll always love you. Nothing could change that."


	10. Nine Weeks and Birth

Nine Weeks and Birth

"I think she wants out!" Kyle yelled.

He was in Cordelia's room, lying on her bed, trying not to scream as contractions hit his body.

Zoe was next to him, holding his hand while Cordelia and Dee stood by.

"She's ready," Dee said, having done a quick reading of Kyle and the baby. "We can take her now."

Cordelia took a deep breath and nodded, then reached for a knife on her dresser.

"Please… it hurts," Kyle begged. He had never felt pain like this ever in his life.

Cordelia muttered an incantation under her breath, and Kyle suddenly went limp. The only indication that he was still alive was his slow, steady breathing.

"Hold him," Dee instructed Zoe. "It'll help keep him calm."

Zoe moved closer to Kyle, holding onto his hand tighter and running her fingers through his hair.

"It'll be okay," she whispered. "It'll all be okay."

Cordelia looked at Dee, who nodded.

"Go ahead."

With that, Cordelia slid the knife into Kyle's stomach. Dee guided her hands and movements. With surprising ease and relatively little blood, Cordelia soon pulled the child out.

"Holy shit," Zoe whispered, watching as Cordelia cleaned the blood off the baby. She was crying, loudly, but it didn't seem to wake Kyle.

Dee cut the umbilical cord.

"The baby is fine, now, I need to work on him." She gestured towards Kyle. "Keep holding him."

Zoe did as she was told.

Dee again closed her eyes and over the course of a minute, Kyle's wound began to heal. Yet, he was still unconscious.

"Why isn't he awake?" Zoe demanded. Had he gone into a coma? What was wrong?

Cordelia held up the newly cleaned infant and looked at Zoe.

"Kyle gave me the greatest gift I could ever ask for. I'm just returning the favor. Go on, Dee."

Dee turned her attention to Kyle's head, holding her hands over his face and hair. Within seconds, he was awake.

"Zoe?!" He asked, sitting up.

"Thank goodness you're okay," Zoe said, hugging him tightly.

"He's better than okay. I think you'll soon notice that his mind has been fully restored."

Zoe's jaw nearly dropped.

"I knew it! I knew Dee was helping him!"

Dee smiled, "It was the least I could do. Kyle was good to keep the child and to give it to Miss Cordelia."

"I am forever grateful," Cordelia added. She held the baby close to her chest and the infant quieted.

"I just hope I'll get to see her now and then," Kyle said, staring wistfully at the little girl.

"Oh, of course you will. She will grow up here, and you and Zoe will be her aunt and uncle."

Kyle looked at Zoe and smiled.

"Looks like it's a happy ending for all of us, then."


End file.
